El Guardapelo
by kiarakrum
Summary: La joven derramo esa lágrima porque en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ella amo a Draco y que una parte de ella se había ido con el. DM/HG


_**El guardapelo**_

El baile estaba en su apogeo. Sobre el entarimado cubierto de lona, se deslizaban centenares de parejas al compás de un vals arrebatador, con la serenidad y elegancia de los cisnes que escarcean en apacible lago.

Todos los pechos estaban palpitantes, todas las mejillas encendidas, todos los ojos resplandecientes de placer; solo en el hueco de una puerta, un joven alto y apuesto seguía con la mirada los vertiginosos giros de la danza, haciendo un gesto extraño, mezcla indefinible de impaciencia y de fastidio. De cuando en cuando alguna joven le saludaba al pasar con sonrisas coquetas , o algún hombre le dirigía la palabra: él respondía cortés y brevemente y continuaba mirando el desfile de la abigarrada muchedumbre , cuyos cabrilleos semejan las infinitas y vistosas combinaciones de un calidoscopio.

Sin embargo, cualquier observador habría podido advertir que aquel rostro de hielo una sacudida nerviosa cada vez que se aproximaban al puerta una de las más bizarras parejas, y aun ciertas miradas de inteligencia cambiadas con la rapidez de un del relámpago entre el impasible espectador y la joven.

Era esta joven una de esas mujeres que pueden calificarse de peligrosas: de cuerpo bien moldeado, hermosura deslumbradora y altivo porte. Reunía a tantos atractivos una coquetería casi infantil, de irresistible poder y embriagadora seducción. Sus ojos, adornados de grandes pestañas brillaban como nunca; la nariz de corte picaresco y atrevido, los labios algo gruesos, daban a su fisonomía expresiva malicia, y su risa franca y la gracia de sus ademanes y movimientos, denunciaban a una de esas reinas de salón , acostumbradas a las conquistas y hastiadas de agregar nuevos esclavos a su carro triunfal.

Fuese premeditación o casualidad, al terminar el vals nuestra heroína ocupo un sillón cercano a la puerta donde todavía inmóvil el personaje que con tanta insistencia la había estado observando. Un gran grupo de galanes se formo alrededor de la joven, disputándose el favor de una palabra o el tesoro de una sonrisa; pero poco el caballero de la puerta se acercó pausadamente , y abriéndose paso entre los cortejantes presentó el brazo a la dama. Ella se levantó entonces como si fuese planeado, ambos atravesaron por la sala en medio de los murmullos de los que notaron la salida de la pareja.

Por fin estaban solos, frente a frente , en uno de los lugares de descanso contiguos a la sala. Por la rendija de las dos pesadas colgaduras de terciopelo granate, penetraba el inmenso murmullo de la concurrencia. Se respiraba un ambiente tibio saturado de emanaciones voluptuosas.

Ella con los brazos cruzados le miraba risueña; el serio, sombrío, jugueteaba maquinalmente con el abanico abandonado sobre el mármol.

-Hermione-dijo el después del incomodo silencio-:dentro de un momento me iré del baile, pero antes quiero cumplir la promesa que te hice esta mañana.

-Puedes comenzar cuando quieras Draco-replico ella mordiéndose los labios como para contener la risa, pero disimulando mal la turbación que la embargaba-:parece que vas a hacerme una declaración amorosa.

-No te equivocas: es la declaración que esperabas hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Draco!

-Veo que te lastima mi franqueza, y te pido disculpas, pero no retirare mis palabras. Tu estas acostumbrada a ver rendidos a tus pies a los hombres más rebeldes, cansada de responder a infinitas declaraciones amorosas; tu que lees en mis ojos la pasión que me está consumiendo , tu que te has sentido ofendida con mi silencio y has debido preguntarte muchas veces con despecho: "¿Cuándo caerá este?" pues bien, yo que soy más orgulloso que tu, me había jurado no proporcionarte nunca esa satisfacción , he luchado mucho y...ya lo ves, he salido vencido y vengo a arrastrarme a tus pies como los demás. ¿Estas satisfecha?

Hermione se puso seria. Otra pareja entro al lugar obligando a Draco a bajar más la voz.

-Yo se que tu no ignoras que dentro de quince días me uniré en matrimonio con una joven hermosa, sencilla y buena, que me ama sin sospechar que el sentimiento no es correspondido.

Sí, fue desconsiderado. Cuando ,en presencia de sus padres prometí amarla, en ese momento hubiera merecido cualquier castigo...

-Pero si no la quieres, ¿por qué te casaras con ella? ¿No sería mejor romper el compromiso?

-Porque es demasiado tarde para retroceder y sería muy cruel, romper las ilusiones que yo mismo le di; porque romper el compromiso sería como asesinar el alma de una pobre niña, mientras que casándome con ella labro mi desdicha, pero ella será feliz y yo haré lo posible por no disipar esa esperanza. Antes de conocerte a ti Hermione, soñaba con un hogar tranquilo; entonces fue cuando encontré a Astoria, y me dije "ella es la mujer para mi".Le hable, frecuente su trato y llegué a formar la ilusión de que podría enamorarme de ella:

¡fatal ilusión que a dado origen a esta cadena de engaños! Tu me arrancaste la venda de los ojos, haciéndome comprender la estupidez de esto. Entonces pensé que alguien como yo necesitaba a otra persona apasionada y fogosa, capaz de cualquier sacrificio, y me avergoncé de contentarme con algo tan vulgar, como ese amor tan puro que me brinda Astoria...

En aquel instante se escucharon los acordes de una nueva pieza. La otra pareja que aun permanecía ahí, se marchó al instante. Pero Draco y Hermione no se movieron y el siguió hablando.

-Tu eres la única mujer que puede hacerme feliz : por ti, solo por ti, estoy dispuesto a sacrificar mi reputación, mi vida, mi conciencia, dime que me amas, que te casaras conmigo, y rompo mi compromiso con Astoria, aunque tenga que marcharme de Londres.

Algunos hombres entreabrían de vez en cuando las colgaduras, buscando sin duda a sus respectivas parejas, y sonreían maliciosamente al mirar a ambos jóvenes; pero ellos no parecían saberlo.

-Voy a responder a tu franqueza con otra mayor-dijo al fin Hermione, visiblemente conmovida-:tu , Draco no me eres indiferente ¿para que negarlo?, pero tampoco te amo. Las mujeres como yo no pueden amar. Fui huérfana desde muy niña, criada por parientes vanidosos y ricos en una atmósfera de frivolidad y escepticismo, educada para brillar en el mundo y viviendo en una sociedad tan elegante como corrompida; yo que me he mofado de tantos afectos y jugado con el amor de los hombres; yo que miro al matrimonio como el fin d una libertad agradable; yo... no me casaré nunca.

El joven bajo su rostro, decepcionado por las ultimas palabras dichas por la joven; ella suavizándose un poco, siguió hablando con voz temblorosa:

-Pero aunque yo cambiara mi manera de pensar, aunque te amara, jamás aceptaría estar contigo, no a cambio de la felicidad de una niña inocente y la deshonra del hombre al que amo. Cásate con Astoria, te lo digo con sinceridad; estoy segura que será una excelente esposa. Yo he nacido para vivir así, para vivir en las fiestas, para ser la mujer fría y sin corazón a cuyos pies caen miles de hombres. Tu...tu mereces mucho más. Yo no podré hacerte feliz: olvídame, cásate, y vete de Londres.

-¿Esta es tu ultima palabra, Hermione?-articuló Draco con el rostro libido y levantándose bruscamente .

-Sí-contestó ella pálida, aunque con voz firme, poniéndose de pie; pero al ejecutar el movimiento se desprendió de su cuello un guardapelo de oro que representaba un corazón incrustado con rubíes.

Draco lo recogió; pero cuando lo iba a devolver ella lo miró de manera tan expresiva, sin hacer ademán de recibir la joya, que el no insistió. Y guardando el medallón y dando el brazo a la bella joven, murmuro a su oído, mientras le oprimía la mano rápidamente.

-Gracias: lo conservare toda mi vida.

Dos semanas después se efectuó la boda de Draco y Astoria. No fue muy grande como correspondía a la fortuna y elevada posición de los recién casados. Se casarón un domingo y partieron al día siguiente hacía Francia, donde pensaban pasar dos años. Todos envidiaban la felicidad de la enamorada pareja, augurándole un futuro muy prometedor. Solo una mujer veía el fondo tenebroso de aquel paraíso y sabía el infierno que llevaba el alma de uno de los viajeros.

Una noche en que se daba un gran baile en el Hotel Benedictis y en que Hermione , como de costumbre , era objeto de grandes obsequios, en su rostro se podía ver melancolía.

-¿Pero que tienes esta noche Hermione ?-le decía un hombre llamado Blaise Zabini, mujeriego y descarado, dirigiéndole miradas sensuales a los desnudos y provocativos hombros de la bella joven-te encuentras un poco extraña.

Ella le contesto sonriendo que no tenía nada, cosa de nervios, y que era una tontería creer que algo le pasaba. Pero la verdad es que se encontraba triste sin saber porque , y la animación creciente del baile parecía nublar más y más su porte de reina.

En un momento en que la casualidad la llevó a un asiento cercano a Ginny Weasly-una de sus mejores amigas-esta pasado los saludos y las trivialidades de estilo, le dijo con el tono más natural del mundo:

-Supongo que ya te habrás enterado de lo de Draco Malfoy, aquel muchacho que se casó hace un año con Astoria Greengras y que según las malas lenguas estaba enamorado de ti.

El efecto que produjeron estas palabras en la joven fue indescriptible, primero Hermione palideció, luego se sonrojo sin poder articular palabra.

-¿Con qué ya lo sabías?-siguió diciendo Ginny al notar la alteración de su amiga-: ¿Verdad que es horrible?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-logro al fin decir Hermione-No comprendo a que te refieres...

-¡Amiga pero si ya lo sabe medio Londres! Yo leí la noticia cuando comenzaba alistarme para el baile. Parece que Draco y Astoria después de viajar algunos meses por Francia , decidieron vivir en París . Según rumores, hacía algún tiempo que no se llevaban bien, probablemente probablemente porque su esposo se enredo con alguna...lo que quiero decir es que son solo conjeturas de lo que te voy a decir. Una tarde en que Draco solo en su cuarto y Astoria había salido de compras , los empleados escucharon una detonación en el cuarto de los esposos: cuando entraron vieron a Draco desplomado sobre su escritorio y con un la cabeza destrozada por un disparo. En la mano izquierda, cerrada fuertemente, tenía un guardapelo, un corazón de oro incrustado con rubíes, con un diminuto retrato de mujer. El periódico trae todos los detalles. ¿Qué te parece ?

Hermione no contestó: con la cabeza inclinada y el pecho palpitante , no echó de ver que empezaba otra pieza, hasta que un caballero se acercó a recordarle la pieza prometida.

Entonces aquella mujer, que tantas veces había jugado con el amor, aquella reina altiva acostumbrada a agregar nuevos hombres a su lista, aquella estatua de carne inconmovible, se levanto mecánicamente para salir a bailar; pero una lagrima de fuego se deslizo suavemente por su mejilla aterciopelada.

Y cuando silenciosa y triste se confundió la joven con el torbellino de alegres parejas, aquella lágrima que temblaba aun en su fino rostro, brillaba con las luces del salón como diamante puro caído casualmente sobre la pálida corola de una azucena. La joven derramo esa lágrima porque en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ella amo a Draco y que una parte de ella se había ido con el.

**Fin**

**Reviews????**


End file.
